


Werewolf

by AkashaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kinky, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Preg, Male Slash, Marauders' Era, May get akward, Porn With Plot, Warnings May Change, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaMoon/pseuds/AkashaMoon
Summary: Severus knew his boyfriend was hiding something from him, but he never expected this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A different spin on Severus finding out Remus' secret.
> 
> A/n: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me obviously, I just like to play with the characters a bit

Severus ran inside the main hall, his thoughts racing, why hadn't he told me. I almost DIED! He continued to run down into the dungeons, he had to get away from the Marauders and think. 

The next morning Severus sat alone at the Slytherin table thinking, he still hadn't spoken to anyone, he wasn't sure what to do. He had thought to tell Dumbledore but quickly got rid of that idea, like he would really do anything. He thought of going to the Ministry, but then Remus… I can't think about him right now. When he thought of his lover all he could see were the yellow eyes of a wolf marring his usual green eyes. I wonder where he is? Is he still in that shack or is he back in the castle yet?  
As Severus' thoughts wandered he didn't notice a group of 6th year Gryffindor's enter the Great Hall and sit at their table. He didn't notice them all huddled together minus one of their own, whispering and staring in his direction. He didn't notice as one of the three slowly got up and approached Severus until they were standing behind him clearing their throat.  
*Ehem*  
Severus turned around to the sound and saw James Potter standing there. He was slumped over with bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept through the night, looking nothing like his loud, vexatious self.  
Severus sneered at the sight of him, his stomach rolling looking at the sight of his 'savior,' if one could actually call him that due to him also being part of the cause of his near death.  
“Snape,” James started, “we need to speak. Privately.” He sated the last word with his eye shifting, looking around the table, suspicious eyes of the Slytherin house staring back at him, staring as soon as he came into their territory.  
Severus lip curled in disdain, “No.” He turned back to the table ignoring the Gryffindor behind him. He could hear the scuffling of Jame's feet back and forth as if mustering courage to continue the conversation further.  
“Please,” James ground out. “You know that I wouldn't be over here if it wasn't important, we need to talk.”  
“We don't need to do anything Potter,” Severus spit out, “what you need to do is get the hell away from me before I hex you.” Severus had still not turned back to James, but he had released his wand from his sleeve in preparation of going through with his threat.  
“Fine.” James stormed away mumbling under his breath and Severus took a moment to breath. Closing his eyes he could see everything that happened last night. He should have never listened to that mutt, but he new that Remus had been hiding something and he had wanted to find out. He couldn’t stand the thought of Remus possibly seeing another, but he never imagined he was a werewolf. He should have in hindsight, all the indications were there, but he was so blinded by Remus' brown hair and green eyes, and that charming smile, the crooked one that showed just a hint of teeth. The one that Severus new as a prelude to a more aggressive smile and a sharpening of his lovers features. The thought made him shiver and Severus could feel a stirring in his pants. A flush touched Severus' cheeks, even after being almost killed by him, he still can get a reaction out of me by just the thought of him. Making up his mind, Severus got up from the bench abruptly knocking into a first year that had decided to sit next to him causing the boy to spill his drink all over his notes, that's what the brat gets for sitting next to me. Idiot.  
Severus stormed away robes billowing behind him as he headed to the library, he had some reading to do.

That's how Remus found him later, in the back west corner of the library, underneath a painting of a storming sea with a full moon in the background. Ironic, Remus thought to himself with a self deprecating smile. He stood for a moment observing what he was about to loose. Severus' black hair hung loosely around his shoulders and blocking the right side of his face, hiding a scar just below his eye that Severus' father gave to him for his birthday two years ago. His hair, baby soft, shining in the soft glow of the candles around him. His alabaster skin so luminescent he could see faint rainbows dancing on the surface. He's biting his lip softly as he's concentrating on the thick tome resting on his lap. He turns the page softly with his long delicate fingers, and Remus notices the stack of old dusty books surrounding his love. I wonder what's piqued his interest this time, a new potion perhaps? Probably something to keep me away from him.  
Remus approached Severus after drinking in his appearance for an embarrassingly long time.  
“I had wondered when you were going to step out of the shadows,” Severus spoke softly not bothering to look up from his book.  
“I didn't realize you had seen me there, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you.”  
“Is that why you were staring at me as if it were to be your last time?” Severus finally looked up into Remus' eyes, they were full of pain and humiliation. He looked broken. “You're going to break up with me aren't you.” Severus stated. He had been in the library all day searching for something, anything that could help, he didn't know what exactly he was looking for but he needed to keep his mind occupied. He had known that Remus was going to be a martyr and try and end things before they even got a chance to talk things through.  
“Sev... I just don't see how you could still want me. I mean I almost killed you.” Remus said in a whisper.  
Severus looked down and just stared at the book on his lap for a moment. “I can still hear the sounds you were making, I never knew...”  
“I didn't want you to know.”  
Severus looked up then with fire in his eyes, “You didn't want me to know. You didn't want me, your lover for the past two years, to know.” His voice was steadily rising.  
“Sev please-”  
“No. Don't 'Sev' me, you've lied to me about a part of yourself. Did you think that I was so shallow, that you meant nothing to me, that I would just up and leave if I found out? Did you have such little faith in me? I had to find out by that mutt you call a friend and almost loosing my life last night! So, you can do what you want to do Remus John Lupin, but you are not leaving here without explaining yourself! Explain to me why!”  
Remus looked at the ground, ashamed and weary. He slowly walked to the chair next to Severus and sat down with his head in his hands.  
“I wanted to tell you so many times,” Severus had to strain to hear Remus he was speaking so softly, “every time I went to tell you I would freeze up. I would remember your smile and the kisses and touches we've shared, and think to myself how they would all disappear as soon as you knew. I couldn’t stand to think you would look at me with hatred in your eyes when all I wanted was your love. I was terrified of loosing you.”  
“You didn't think I would stay with you, you didn't have faith in me.”  
“It's not that, it's… you mean more to me than anyone Severus, it's not that I don’t, or didn't have faith in you, it's that I didn't want to hurt you, to have you attached to this stigma that I have to deal with when we leave school. At first, I guess I wasn't sure what you would say, but we were together only a short time so I didn't want to ruin it, but over the years I just didn't want you to find out so that it wouldn’t ruin your reputation when we get out of here. We only have one year after that then we are out in the real world. I won't be able to hold a normal job, eventually my secret will come out and I don't want that to effect you, 'the potion apprentice with a werewolf lover', it would be all over, and you wouldn't be looked at the same.”  
Severus just looked at Remus, “you know my reputation is shit anyways, right?”  
“What are you talking about Severus? You're brilliant.”  
“Yes, but I'm a half blood with a drunk of a father, and a mother that was disowned by her family. I've not got the greatest of personalities or temperaments, I mean honestly Remus, look how your friends treat me, that's the way society will see me. It's how they already do,” Severus stated with a bitter smile. “I honestly don't care that you're a werewolf, or what other people will think of me when they find out.”  
Remus looked at Severus as if he'd lost your mind, “You can't be serious. I almost killed you, and you don't care?”  
“Okay, so maybe I do care, but the only reason I care is the way I found out. You scared the shit out of me Remus, and fucking Potter had to save my sorry ass, and that’s another thing, all your friends know don't they? They all know but you've kept it from me.”  
“They found out on their own, at the end of our first year, they followed me, the same thing happened to Sirius as it did you, and James saved him as well. I didn't want anyone to know Severus, but they found out, the pricks.”  
Neither said anything for a while, they just sat in silence until Remus couldn't take it any further, “So, what are we going to do?”  
“I'm going to continue to research, and you can help if you'd like.”  
“I meant about us, Severus.”  
Severus looked up into the green eyes of his lover, “We'll just continue on. You'll be in the dog house for a while,” Severus said with a smirk, “but we will go on. I told you I don't care what you are, and since you believe it will be my reputation on the line eventually, that makes it my choice, and I choose you. So deal with it and help me research.”  
Severus began to read again and Remus smiled picking up a book, “So, what are we researching then?”  
“I'm not sure I'll know when I find it.”  
“Well how am I to know if I've found what you're looking for if you don't even know.”  
“It's something to help you, or me, or both I don't know. I was thinking of a potion to help you, but I’d also like to be with you to observe what goes on or help you through it, so I think I need to figure that out as well, I'm just not sure how to do that. I heard Damocles is close to a break through with a potion he's calling Wolfsbane. It's still in the testing phases it's not yet released, but I read in my potions journal, that he believes he will release it within the next year. I just don't want to have to wait that long.”  
Remus smiled at his boyfriend, he knew that Severus wouldn't give up until he had a solution, his determination is one of the things Remus loves about him most. “Severus, what are your feelings on becoming an animagus?”  
Severus looked up quickly with a spark in his eyes, “Do you think that will work?”  
“It's worked for Jame's, Sirius and Peter. They finally figured it out last year and have been helping me on the full moons, it keeps me from hurting myself too much.”  
“How long did it take for them to complete the transformation? I know that you need to hold a mandrake leaf underneath ones tongue for a month and then use the leaf in the potion, but I don't know much else about the process.”  
Remus and Severus discussed the intricacies of becoming an animagus until late in the evening. Remus had been the main researcher for the Marauders so he knew intimately how it was done.  
Later that night as each boy both crawled into their separate beds, they had a plan in their mind and a smile on their faces.

******

Several months later Severus and Remus were out by the black lake. There was a spot just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest behind some boulders that they could get some privacy and not be overheard.  
“Remus,” Severus gasped, “fuck.” Remus and Severus were on their knees in the dirt. Their uniforms laying forgotten around them.  
“Gods Severus you're so tight, I can't wait to get inside you,” Remus was thrusting two of his fingers inside of Severus' perfect pink hole, and his ass was just swallowing them.  
He slowly added a third finger and twisted his hand, Severus groaned, “Please Remus, I need you inside me, that's enough, I can take it. Please I need your cock.” Severus was whimpering as his hands clawed at the dirt.  
Remus fisted Severus' hair and yanked him up, “I tell you when you're ready, remember that,” Remus whispered harshly in his ear continuing to finger Severus' hole.  
Sweat was dripping down the both of their bodies by the time Remus was ready to take Severus; he lined up his cock to Severus hole and thrust slowly, taking his time entering him, reveling in the velvet heat of his lover. “Gods you're perfect Sev, I could fuck your tight ass all day.”  
Severus groaned again wishing Remus would hurry up, but new better than to rush him, Remus always knew exactly what Severus wanted.  
Remus leaned over Severus back and fully sheathed himself into his loves ass. “I'm going to fuck you so hard and long you're going to forget your name,” Remus grasped Severus ass with both hands and spread his cheeks so he could watch as he thrust over and over into his lovers perfect body. “Yes, fuck, Sev, you're perfect.”  
Severus leaned forward onto his forearm and reached between his legs to grasp his cock laying heavily against his thigh, as soon as his fingers touched his member Remus slapped his hand away, “No, you're going to come from just my cock in your ass, aren't you slut.”  
Severus clenched his muscles around Remus unconsciously at those words, and it was Remus' turn to let out a groan.  
He loved it when Remus spoke to him in this way. Remus was normally so timid and reserved, but like this, with them together, he was free to be himself and Severus loved the way the Remus dominated over him. Now, knowing that this was the Alpha inside Remus coming out, made Severus love it even more. After finding out that Remus was a werewolf, he held back less with Severus during their time together, and Severus loved every minute of being dominated by Remus, he wanted him to be like this all the time.  
Remus shifted his angle and hit Severus' sweet spot, and Severus screamed. Remus aimed over and over hitting his prostate with precision and Severus thought he was going to die. “Please Remus, I'm going to come,” gasped Severus in between the pounding thrusts he was receiving.  
“Not without my permission you're not. Are you slut?”  
Severus hesitated “No,”  
“No what?” Remus asked.  
“No, Sir.”  
“Good Boy,” With that Remus slowed down and pulled out flipping Severus over on his back. Severus groaned at the loss, but he was filled so quickly again he didn't have time to morn for too long.  
“I told you Sev, I'm going to fuck you until you forget your name,” Remus grabbed Severus' legs under his thighs and pushed them forward so Severus' knees were touching his chest, and pushed in even farther.  
Severus' eyes rolled back at the new angle, he could feel Remus so deep inside of him he thought he could feel his partners thick cock enter his stomach.  
“Please Sir, I need to come, I need it. Please,” Severus begged.  
“Not yet just take me for a little longer, you can do it, can't you? For me?”  
It took several thrusts for Severus to form a coherent answer, “yes Sir,” he slurred through his lust. It got to the point where Severus thought that he was floating above the scene watching them together from above. There were spots dancing in his vision, He felt a slap to his face and his eyes refocused, “What's your name baby? Can you tell me?” Severus just starred at the beautiful creature above him but could not answer. The creature just smiled and said, “Come for me Severus, come for me.” Severus threw his head back and clawed his nails down this perfect creatures back drawing blood from the force of his orgasm. Remus bit down on the crux of Severus neck drawing blood of his own and creating a mark as he came. The force of their orgasm knocked both of them out for several long seconds, Severus was the last to rejoin the real word.  
“Shit Sev I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me are you okay? Sev-”  
“Shhhh don't ruin the moment, that was perfect.” Severus whispered, his voice hoarse from his screams, eyes still closed. He had a content smile on his face as if everything in the world was right.  
In the distance a crack of thunder was heard and the clouds became dark above them. Severus' eyes' flew open, “thunderstorm,” he looked up to the sky and saw a streak of light and a smirk was on his face. “Remus I need my robes, the potion, I need to take it now.” The two of them were frantic before they found the small vial. Severus' uncorked the vial and grabbed his wand pointing it at his own heart and recited a spell he now knew verbatim, “Amato Animo Animato Animagus,” Severus tipped his head back and swallowed the potion, at the next crack of lightning Remus watched on as Severus began to morph.  
His body changing into his animal form, within seconds Severus had completed his transformation, it had taken him only a few months, whereas the Marauders took years. Remus looked on with awe, his hand tentatively coming out to place on top of Severus' head.  
“You're beautiful,” Remus transfigured a rock into a mirror so Severus could look at himself. In the mirror was a juvenile wolf. It's fur was pitch black, just like the wolves eyes, the only defining mark on the wolf was a small line of light grey fur under it's right eye, exactly where Severus' scar was. The wolfs head turned to Remus, it padded over to him and sat on it's haunches and barred it's throat. Remus acknowledged the sign of submission and the wolf butted it's head against Remus' chest and licked his neck before transforming once again into Severus.  
The two boys starred at each other before launching themselves at one another, hugging and kissing in excitement. They were laughing when the rain started to fall.  
“I can't wait until next full moon, I can be with you now. It's perfect, my being a wolf, it's perfect.” Severus said in his excitement. Remus looked at Severus for a moment and one thought filtered through his head, mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and the Mauaders have a long overdue discussion.

Remus was pacing back and forth in the common room, next week was the full moon and he had yet to tell his friends that Severus would be joining them. Remus had agreed without a second thought when Severus had mentioned it, not thinking about the Mauraders.  
"Mooony, stop pacing and help me plan for our next prank!" Sirius wined. It had taken a while for Remus to forgive Sirus after the 'incident'.  
They had known that Remus and Severus had been dating for a while but they never guessed that it was as serious as it is. They all were under the impression that Remus was just getting his rocks off and would dump Snivellius in the most humiliating way, not understanding that Remus was in love with the Slytherin.  
'I guess it's my fault for never correcting thier assumptions,' Remus thought, 'I should have just told them the truth from the very beginning. Maybe they would at least be amiable with each other by now instead of keeping up this idiotic rivalry.'  
"Earth to Moony, are you even listening?" Sirus said.  
"Oh sorry Pads, I got a lot on my mind."  
"I forgot," Sirius replied, "it's that time of the month," he proclaimed in a stage whisper.  
Remus grabbed the closet object to him and aimed it at Sirius' head.  
"Oi! You're lucky that was a pillow! You've gone and messed up my hair! Does it make me look... Rugged?"  
"Oh Merlin, what's he on about now?" James said stepping into the common room.  
"Prongs! You've got to help me, Moony's being moody, that time of the month you know" once again in a stage whisper, "and now he's gone and thrown a pillow at me messing up my lusious locks!"  
"Get a grip Pads" James said rolling his eyes at Sirius. "What's up Moony, you okay?" James asked.  
"What? Oh, um, yeah I guess. I need to tell you guys something. I think Pete's still taking a nap, we can go and wake him up and I can tell you all up in our room."  
"Oh! I call waking up Wormy!!" Sirus yelled running up to the dorm.  
James and Remus headed up the stairs after him hearing Peter scream in disgust.  
"Why do you always get fur and drool all over my sheets! You're disgusting, and you need a bath!" Peter yelled.  
"I resent that, I took a shower this morning," Sirus said with a pout after changing back from Padfoot.  
"Yeah, and then we had Defense and you were sweating like the mangey mut you are," James said laughing.  
The three roughhoused a bit while Remus sedatly sat on his bed, watching them destroy the room.  
"What was the point of me waking me up again?" Peter asked watching James pin Sirius in a headlock.  
"Oh yeah, Moony wanted to talk to us, well Moons, what's on that brilliant brain of yours? Ideas for a prank? Please let it be a prank!" Sirius asked from under James.  
"Well, you know the full moon is next week, and well, there is something I wanted to tell you guys. After the 'incident' Severus started to do some research."  
"Ugh, do you have to bring up Snivellus?" Sirius asked getting off the floor and throwing himself on his bed.  
"His name is Severus you ass, and yes. As I was saying he started doing research to help me during my 'time of the month'," Remus stated using hand quotes and rolling his eyes.  
"But we already help you out, we don't need him!" Sirius interrupted.  
"If you don't stop interrupting Sirius, I will force to turn into Padfoot and muzzle you. I've done it before so Don't. Tempt. Me." Remus growled out.  
Sirius shrank back from Remus and made a motion of zipping his lips.  
"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, again, Severus has been looking for a way to help me out. He found a potential potion but it hasn't been released yet as it's still in testing, and well, I was helping him research and I mentioned becoming an animagus."  
Yells of protest errupted from the trio, there was a flash and then laughter from Peter and James as they all looked upon Padfoot with a muzzle and Remus with his wand out.  
"Really guys? Come on." Remus stated with a frown.  
James, noticing how serious Remus was being spoke up, "But, what were you thinking Moony? What if he finds out about us and blows us in? We could be sent to Azkaban!"  
"Well," Remus stated, "I mean, I kinda of, already told him, and don't freak out" Remus rushed to add, "he won't say anything!"  
Instead of yelling again, there was slience.  
"What do you mean, you already told him? He hates us, especially me! What were you thinking!" James said while undoing Remus' wand work on Sirius.  
"Snivellus, is the bane of our existence. I know you're fucking him but that doesn't mean he's to be let in on Maurader secrets! That's our asses on the line! You had no right to betray us like that!!" Sirius yelled.  
Remus was quiet, "You mean, like how you revealed my secret, almost making me into a murderer in the process? Yes, I told Severus you are anamagi, but it is nothing compared to what you did to me."  
The room was silent for a few minutes while everyone calmed down.  
"I, I'm sorry Moony, you know how sorry I am. I wasn't thinking, I was too upset about Snape blowing us into Sluggy after stealing from his personal stash for the pollyjuice. I know it's stupid but it wasn't the first time he's blown us in! I just hate him so much. I don't know how you can stand touching him..."  
Remus zoned out as Sirius went on about how much he hates Severus.  
'Merlin, they'll never understand how I feel about him. Maybe I should just tell them not to come to the shack this month. No, I can't do that. Maybe I should just blurt it out, do it quick like ripping off a plaster.  
"...I just want to know when you're going turn the tables on him and dump his ass in front of everyone, it would be great if-"  
"I'm not going to leave him. I love him."  
The room went silent once again. Peter's jaw dropped, James looked terrified, and Sirius, Sirius looked pissed.  
'Shit, what did I just do?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take a chance and make this a multi-chapter story. Most likely will update sporadically so I hope you stick with me!! Thanks for all the love already!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finally let's the Mauraders in on his relationship.

" _I'm not going to leave him. I love him."_  
_The room went silent once again. Peter's jaw dropped, James looked terrified, and Sirius, Sirius looked pissed._  
_'Shit, what did I just do?'_

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Sirius asked quietly.  
"I said, I love him. I'm not go to leave him."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sirius yelled. "You love him? The Greasy Bat of the Dungeon? Snivellus, our arch enemy. I don't understand, did he minipulate somehow? Slip you a love potion? Or is his ass so sweet you-"  
Remus' fist shot out without thinking. Sirius fell back onto the floor, and looked up at Remus in silence.  
"Sirius, I love you like a brother. But if you ever finish that sentence, or imply that I'm only with Severus for his body or sex, I won't be held accountable. I've dealt with you bad mouthing him for years and I won't take it anymore. He means too much to me to let that continue."  
Once again silence settled in the dorm room. Remus looked around at his friends faces. Peter looked scared and was hiding behind a pillow on his bed. James, with eyes wide was swiveling his head back and forth between himself and Sirius. Lastly Sirius, Sirius was silent; staring at the floor, he slowly looked up at Remus with betrayal in his eyes.  
"So. You love Snape. Obviously he means more to you than your friends, your 'brothers' as you said."  
"I never said that Sirius."  
"You didn't have to, the punch to my jaw said it all."  
"Stop being dramatic Sirius, how would you react if I was badmouthing the person you love?"  
"Not by punching my so called brother in the face."  
Remus looked at Sirius in disbelief. "Sirius. You punched Pete last week for stealing a pack of your cigarettes."  
"Yeah you did." Peter murmured. "It still fucking hurts."  
Sirius threw a look over his shoulder at Peter. "Really?" Sirus glared at Peter.  
Peter just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sirius, you are a brother to me, and as my brother, I'm kindly telling you to grow the fuck up. This petty rivalry with Severus over nothing, needs to end."  
"He's a fucking greesey twat."  
Remus threw his hands up in the air yelling, "You don't even know him!! You decided, as an eleven year old, to hate someone because they were a Slytherin, and because they were obviously poor! You even looked at me like that until I got sorted into Gryffindor! If I would have been in a different house, I might be the one on the receiving end of your hate!"  
"That's not true!" Sirius denied, "I never looked at you like that!"  
"Yes, you did. On the platform, before boarding the train first year, you ran into me. You knocked me down and sneered in my face when you looked at what I was wearing, like I was dirt on the bottom of your shoes. You just left me in the ground, and do you know the person that helped me up? Severus."  
The silence in the room was palpable.  
"That really happened?" James whispered.  
"Yes."  
The room was silent for a moment's as they all thought of what Remus had said. Slowly, Sirius got off the floor and sat on his bed with a look of contemplation on his face.  
"I honestly don't remember that. But, I was a little prick back then, but I've changed! And Snape hasn't! He's still a greasy twat!"  
"How did um-" James interrupted seeing Remus' eyes flash gold. "How did it start? Your relationship? I mean, we knew you were fooling around with him but, I never would've thought it was serious." James asked quietly.  
"Well, ah, we became official two years ago, fall of forth year. But we've been friends since first year, well, kind of. More like study partners for the first couple years, and the relationship developed over time."  
"You've been friends with Snape since first year? Then you started dating, and you didn't say anything? To any of us, why?" James looked truly baffled.  
"Well, I think the earlier scene was enough of a reason. I didn't want to fight with you guys, and Severus didn't mind keeping our relationship a secret. Hell, I don't think any of his friend know about me either."  
"Well that's not surprising, he doesn't have any friends to tell." Sirius bit out bitterly.  
"Really Sirus? I knew you were going to have the worst reaction, but I had hoped you could get over yourself for my sake and just deal. You don't have to like it, but you need to at least respect my relationship with Severus." Sirius scoffed. "You know what? I wanted to tell you all that he was coming to the shack next week with us, but actually don't bother coming."  
"But-" James started before Sirius cut him off.  
"Fine! We don't want to be around that greasy bat anyway! Have lovely time with your boyfriend!" Sirius spit out.  
"Yes, I'll have a lovely time while my bones are broken, my skin splits, and then my body knits itself back together within minutes. Lovely."  
The sound of the door slamming reverberated around the room making the silence in it's wake all the more potent.

___________________

Remus knew he shouldn't be walking around the castle at night, but he needed to get out of there. 'I knew Sirius would take it the worst, but I had hoped he could get passed his hate of Severus for me. I can't believe what an ass he is, well I can but I had hoped he might be a little more understanding. Fuck, this is ridiculous. I need to see Sev.'  
Remus found himself walking towards the dungeons without thinking. Once he got to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms he ducked into the shadows to wait and see if someone would come in or out. As luck had it, a second year he vaugely recognized came walking up.  
" _Wiggenweld_ "  
'Well that was easy.' Remus waited a quarter of an hour before making his move. " _Wiggenweld_ " he wispered, and the doorway appeared. It was only about two hours after curfew so he needed to be cautious. He had never snuck into another houses dorm before and definitely didn't want to get caught.  
Thankfully, there was no one in the common room. Slowly he crept towards the two hallways at the back of the room. Breathing deep he tried to see if he could smell Severus, being so close to the moon he immediately smelled his scent coming from the left. Stealthy he moved down the hallway, he didn't like the fact he had hightened senses, but Remus had to admit to himself, at times, they were dead useful.  
Remus stood outside the door that Severus' scent was strongest. He knew that Avery and Mulciber were Sev's roommates so he needed to be cautious, he took out his wand just in case. Opening the door slowly, Remus thanked Merlin the door didn't creak, he padded across the room to the bed that smelled strongest of his lover. Feeling the wards around the curtains, Remus tested them and recognized Severus' handy work and started to take them down. About a minute into his work and the curtains whipped open revealing a wand in his face.  
"Sev it's me!" Remus whispered quickly.  
"Remus? What in the devil- get in here." His hand shot out, pulling Remus onto the bed and slamming the curtains closed in seemingly less than a second.  
"What are you doing? You could have been caught!" Severus whispered fiercely. As Remus was about to respond Severus held up a hand for him to wait. Waving his wand Severus put up his wards, as well as a _muffliato_ and a _lumos_. "Okay, now, what the hell were you thinking!"  
Remus could see the worry in Severus eyes. "I had to see you." Remus was quiet when he added, "I had a fight with my friends, I told them about you and I, as well as that you would be coming next week. They didn't take it well."  
"You mean the mutt didn't take it well." Severus bit out.  
"Please Sev, I already fought with them about you, I don't want to fight with you about them."  
"You're right, I'm sorry."  
Remus gave Severus a smile and reached out for his hand. "Thank you."  
Severus nodded. "So, how bad was it? I figured you would just tell them you wanted to be alone this month, not about my being an animagus, or our relationship."  
"You're not upset are you? I figured it would be better to explain the truth, than to make up another lie. Besides, I really don't want to hide our relationship from them anymore; and as for you being an animagus, well it's not like they can say anything." Remus was nervous Severus would be mad at him, then he'd be fighting with all the people he cared about.  
"I'm not upset, just, a bit shocked honestly. They obviously didn't take it well since you're here, are you okay?"  
"I know you don't like them, but they're like my brothers. I hate fighting with them."  
"I understand, what did they say when you told them about us?"  
"Well, Sirius was the one with the worst reaction, Sirius thinks I've betrayed them and that you are minipulating me somehow. Pete didn't say much, and James was shocked that I kept it a secret that we had been friends for so long and are now dating."  
"What else happened? I can tell something else is bothering you, or you wouldn't have risked yourself to see me."  
Remus was silent for a while. "I punched Sirius."  
"I'm sorry, say that again?" Severus said with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
"Don't look so happy," Remus stated. "He just knows exactly what to say to piss me off. He insinuated I was only with you for sex. I saw red and next thing you know, well anyway."  
"So, you were defending my honor? From Sirius? Remus, that is incredibly sexy."  
Remus chuckled, 'I knew he would be able to cheer me up.' "Yeah, well, it didn't appear incredibly sexy when it happened."  
They sat in silence for a while, both lost in thought. Severus scooted up and over and padded the bed.  
"Since you are here, would you like to stay? My roommates sleep in on the weekends, if you leave early enough no one would see you."  
"Oh yeah, sure." Remus couldny help but feel a bit disappointed, he knew he shouldn't. 'Just because I don't mind going public doesn't mean he is.' "You don't mind, honestly?"  
"If I minded I wouldnt have suggested it. Come on."  
Remus climbed under the covers and pulled Severus into his arms. Severus set his wand for early morning, and the two lovers relaxed in each other's embrace, ready to sleep the night away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, was going to try and do weekly updates but shit got real in my life. So here we go again!  
> More sexy time.

The next morning Severus' wand started to vibrate gently waking the two boys up. Remus watched Severus blink the sleep out of his eyes and stretch. The blankets were low enough that Remus could see a strip of alabaster skin peaking out from under Severus' sleep shirt.  
Remus reached down and ran his finger tips along the skin, causing goose flesh to pop out on Severus' skin.  
"Remy?" Severus questioned, sleep still heavy in his voice.  
"Shh, just relax."   
Remus crawled down the bed and straddled Severus' legs, licking the strip of exposed skin and dragging down the blankets even further.  
Remus glanced up smirking as Severus released a soft moan.  
Remus started to work on dragging Sev's bottoms down,  
"Remy, what are you-"  
"Severus, stop talking. I'm going to take your bottoms off, suck on your glorious cock like a lolly, then turn you over and fuck you into the mattress. Any objections?"  
Severus shook his head in the negative, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.  
"No, Sir."  
Remus chuckled deep in his chest, and slowly took Severus' cock in his mouth. Lips and tounge working his member until it was bright pink and hard, glistening with saliva. Precum was leaking profusely from the slit.  
"Gods you taste so good, turn over for me pet."  
Severus turned over, his legs shaking like a baby fawn.  
"Good boy, now up on all fours."   
Severus once again did as he was ordered, Remus pulling his pants down further  
Remus grabbed a hold of Sev's ass, one porcelain cheek in each hand and spread him open. His pucker fluttered from the cold air, Remus adding to the sensation by blowing lightly on his hole.  
"Fuck, yes," Remus sat legs crossed between Severus' own, getting himself comfortable for his prize.  
Severus squealed as Remus prodded at his entrance with his tounge.   
"Remus!"   
Remus continued to lap at Severus' entrance, sticking his tounge into ring, thrusting as deeply as he could. Suckling and nibbling at the rosey hole, getting as much saliva in as possible.  
"Hear that pet? Can you hear how wet and sloppy your hole is getting for me? Do you enjoy being my little slut? You're always ready and needy for me, aren't you?"  
"Yes, yes! I'm your slut Sir, I love it! Please, please, fuck me Sir, I can't take it! I need you inside me please!!" Severus voice increasing the more he begged.  
"Shh, it's okay, I'll give you want you want love. Sit back for me."  
Remus guided Severus up on to his knees straddling Remus' own.  
"That's it baby, now sink down on me. Show me how greedy your hole is for my cock."  
Severus sunk down slowly on Remus' cock, taking his time not to injure himself, Remus allowing him to set the pace for the moment.  
"Fuck, Remy, you feel so huge like this." He finally got Remus completely inside him, feeling the soft curls of Remus' on his backside.  
Severus groaned loudly circling his hips, "Salazar, I can feel you in my fucking stomach I swear."  
Remus chuckled at that taking Severus by the hips, "Come on love, I want you to ride me this morning, take what you want."  
Severus' head fell back on to Remus' shoulder with a moan, "yesss."  
Severus started moving up and down on his lovers length, slowly building in speed and swirling his hips on every down stroke.  
"Ahhh!"  
"There it is, found that spot did you?"  
Severus nodded frantically and continued to bounce on Remus, hitting his prostate every downward thrust.  
"That's it, good boy, you going to come on your mates cock? Yes, keep fucking yourself."  
Severus let out a long groan and came all over himself on the bedding, Remus following shortly after pumping through the pulsing of Severus' muscles, milking him into releasing his seed.  
The two of them fell over sideways, Remus slipping from Severus' tight heat.  
Remus looked into Severus' eyes, "you okay love?"  
"What was that you said?"   
"Are you okay?"  
"No not that, when we were having sex you called yourself my mate."  
Remus didn't know what to say, he was schell shocked that he let that slip.  
"I um.. I ah.. yeah I guess I did. Don't worry about it."  
"I am not worried Remus, far from. We just had fabulous sex and you called yourself my mate. What does it mean, and tell me the truth I know when you are lying or withholding the truth." Severus lectured, one eyebrow raised.  
"Well, honestly I'm not sure. When we slept together the night that you first shifted, that was what popped into my mind. It was an unconscious image that came to mind."  
"So do you really think that we are mates? Is that even a thing? I thought that was something in Joyce Monarch novellas about werewolves."  
"Really Severus, Joyce Monarch? What have you been reading?" Remus laughed. "And honestly, I'm not positive if it is real or just something that my wolf came up with."   
"You mean Moony? That is what you call him correct?"  
"Yeah, that's his name. I guess we will find out during the moon."  
"Do you think Moony will try and mate me then?"  
"Merlin and Morgana. I didn't even think of that Sev, what if that happens? I don't want Moony to hurt you, I'm not sure-"  
"Remus calm down." Severus said grabbing both sides of Remus' face.  
"If it happens it happens. Honestly, I think it is kind of kinky. Wolf sex, oddly animalistic but not a far stretch of what we do. It will still be us."  
"How can you be calm about this?!"  
"Because I trust you, and I love you." Severus kissed Remus quelling his protests. "Now, shut up and cuddle me. I want a lie in, it is the weekend after all."  
"What about you're roommates, they'll see me if I stay any longer. Do you mind?"  
"If I did I would be kicking you out. Now, cuddle me, I'm the small spoon this time, and you get the wet spot."  
Remus just chuckled, cuddling his mate and drying the sheets with a flick of his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyce Monarch is just made up by me, if you didn't get the gist she writes kinky werewolf stories.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are appreciated as well are suggestions on things you'd like to see. Love to all  
> X


End file.
